


Subtlety

by dammitspawk



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dammitspawk/pseuds/dammitspawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Hart is an amazing spy. Arguably one of the best of his time.<br/>But when it comes to feelings? Subtlety is not his strong suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtlety

**Author's Note:**

> There are a lot of fics out there that play Eggsy as not being subtle in his love for Harry but I can totally see Harry going nuts for Eggsy and think he's keeping it under wraps when in reality it's written all over him. Again this one's not beta'd so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> EDIT: I've fixed some spelling mistakes thanks to a commenter who pointed them out~ I guess that's what I get for posting a fic I wrote in 10 minutes at like 2 in the morning haha.

It had started out with the gentle hand on his shoulder as Harry was wishing Eggsy luck, or telling him it was good to have him back from a mission. Gradually it became Harry slipping his hand around Eggsy’s waist as they walked through HQ, or the slight brushing of their hands as they walked down the street, barely a foot between them.

Then once when Eggsy had gone through a nasty scrape before backup could come and give him a hand with a job that had gone sour, and he woke up in the HQ’s medical facilities with a day lost to him. He had woken to the warm sensation of a hand placed on his and then suddenly Harry was running a hand through his hair and pressing his lips to Eggsy’s temple before Eggsy could get so much as a word in. He’d just chalked it up to Harry being a worry-wart and still feeling responsible for Eggsy even though he was now a Kingsman knight. 

But then later Eggsy began to notice Harry would hug him after he returned from a mission, pressing his face to Eggsy’s ear, the touches on the shoulder were getting nearer to Eggsy’s neck and when in the medical ward for any reason a hand through his hair or a knuckle brush of his cheek was to be expected.

And so one night when Eggsy had joined Harry at his place for a drink and was on his way out but before Harry could reach his hand out to Eggsy’s shoulder, the boy had slipped on his jacket and swiftly gave Harry a kiss right on the lips.

“G’night Harry,” he’d said, still close enough for their glasses to clink against each other. Harry had sighed before diving in to give Eggsy a chaste but passionate kiss before they broke again for good.

“Good night Eggsy. Be safe getting home.”

As Eggsy strolled out the door and onto the street with a smile on his face, Harry watched him go from his front door. Perhaps he hadn’t been as subtle as he thought he’d been.


End file.
